Little Girl Turned Pirate
by Kam
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are married, Jack has the Pearl back. But Elizabeth has been bugged by something. Something that she realized while under the command of Barbossa. Will curiosity get the best of her? E-W J-OC


Disclaimer: I dont own anyone from Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish I owned Johnny Depp. *smiles* I better stand in line. *takes a number* I only own Kerrigan Dupree.  
  
Little Girl Turned Pirate  
  
Chapter one: Married Life  
  
"Now, bring me that horizon." Jack said, then hummed for a second or two, "And really bad eggs....Drink up me hearties yo ho." Jack said, smirking, as he snapped his compass closed. The Black Pearl was his, and he finally was happy again. He didnt know where he was steering, but the Pearl, as always, led him to a place he was meant to be.  
  
"Hey Jack, you scalliwag!" Gibbs said to his captain.  
  
"Yes, Gibbs?" Jack said, grinning.  
  
"You ever going to see that boy and his lass again?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"I dont know Gibbs. I suppose wherever the Pearl leads me is where I will be. But says I, do wish to see them again." Jack said, turning the wheel a bit.  
  
"Says I, want to see them too. I need to be checkin up on the miniature lady." Gibbs said kiddingly, and went back to work.  
  
**  
  
"Hello Mrs. Turner." Will said to his wife, three days after they had confessed their love to one another. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hello Mr. Turner." She responded, smiling. She climbed out of the bed, the sheet wrapped around her, and headed towards the bathing room. Will grinned and dressed himself. Elizabeth came out, dressed and hygienated. (spelling?)  
  
"Are you off to work on more swords?" Elizabeth asked him. He nodded.  
  
"I have to help him with blacksmithing, since he never gets around to it himself. Bye, Elizabeth." Will said, gently kissing her.  
  
"Bye Will." She said, smiling, and waving as he left. Once he was out of sight, she went to her library. Ever since she had been captured, and Barbossa had made her wear that gown, she had wondered how he came across it in the first place. She grabbed a large book on the history of pirates, and looked up Barbossa in it.  
  
"'Captian Barbossa... Captian of the Black Pearl..'", she read aloud, "well, we already know that! I need to know the other things.." She skimmed down. It read:  
  
The Black Pearl was mythed to have a curse apon the crew.....  
  
She skimmed some more.  
  
Since the pirates on the Black Pearl were cursed and unable to die, they went on killing fests....   
  
She skimmed more. "I want to know about the women they captured!" She muttered angrily.  
  
Barbossa and his crew invaded Tortuga 8 years ago. Whenever they came across women and children through their killings, they shrugged it off and killed them as well. Some women, they captured, and took aboard their ship.  
  
"Yes! This is what I was searching for." Elizabeth mumbled, and continued reading.  
  
The woman most known for being captured on the Black Pearl and escaping safely is Kerrigan Dupree. When she was abducted, she was only 12 years old. She escaped from the Pearl 5 years later. Many claim she was a pirate herself, others say the Black Pearl made her that way. Many also say the reason Barbossa had gowns in stock for his other female victims was because of her. After she had escaped, she turned out to be just like any other Pirate, regardless of gender. She rarely killed people, and when she did, it was only the men. She was known for stealing treasure, jewelry, and boats from various places. She was last seen in Port Royal, 2 years ago.  
  
"2 years ago?" Elizabeth asked herself. She marked the place in the book, and shut it. (I have no idea how old her and Will are, so Im just acting like they are like 18.)  
  
"2 years ago I was 16. She would have been 18. Commodore Norrington knows all the people who have checked into Port Royal in the last ten years.. maybe he will know about this Kerrigan person. She intruiges me... she escaped as well. And she doesnt seem like a very evil pirate, like some." Elizabeth mumbled to herself. She took the book with her and began to head towards the Commodore's corridors.  
  
**  
  
There was a light knock in the early afternoon of that day on Commodore Norrington's door. He answered it, and was suprised to see none other than Elizabeth.  
  
"Miss Swa--...Mrs. Turner. It's a suprise, to see you." Norrington said.  
  
"Yes, I know. I am in need of your help, Commodore." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"You need help? Did Will do something to you? Cause if he did.." Norrington began.  
  
"No, Will is great. He would never do anything to hurt me. But,... I know you have all the visitors to Port Royal on file from the last ten years." Elizabeth said.  
  
"And..?" Norrington questioned.  
  
"I need to see the files from two years ago, on everyone who was here and left." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Mrs. Turner, I am bound by law, I can not." Norrington replied.  
  
"Please, Commodore, it is of uptmost importance to me!" Elizabeth protested. He sighed.  
  
"Alright, but if anyone asks, I did not give them to you." Norrington said, going towards a shelf. He shuffled around for a few minutes, and grabbed out a large stack of parchment. "Thats everyone who checked in and out of Port Royal. May I ask why you need this?" He asked.  
  
"Just out of curiosity. Tell me, Commodore, do you think Pirates would give their names?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"If they were wanted for killings here in Port Royal, then no. If they havent been heard of yet, then probably yes." Norrington answered, raising an eyebrow. She thanked him and left.  
  
"Lets just hope she wasnt heard of when she stayed here. Im sure if the book said she stayed here for nearly a year, then she probably wasnt heard of yet." Elizabeth said to herself, as she got home, and began to skim through the papers.  
  
**  
  
Back in the ocean...  
  
2 weeks had passed. They had already gone town to town, and back again. They had no purpose anywhere, so they sailed to sail, and could care less where they were taken. Jack frowned as the air grew moist. The water sprouted a fog on it, and the sky became grey.  
  
"Captain, its going to be a bad storm, by the looks of it." Gibbs said.  
  
"I noticed that too. Wheres the closest town?" Jack asked.  
  
"Actually, Jack, were only 20 minutes from Port Royal, or we can sail another two hours to the next town. What do you say?" Gibbs asked.  
  
Jack smirked. "To Port Royal it is!" Jack yelled to the crew, who became busy within seconds.  
  
**  
  
Will smiled at his wife. She had been busy all week, with meetings with her father, or looking through a large stack of parchment. Will hadnt ever bugged her while she read, deciding she deserved privacy. Finally he decided to ask her just what she was doing.  
  
"Elizabeth... I have been wondering all week. What are those papers you are reading through?" Will asked.  
  
"Papers on who has checked in and out of Port Royal within the last two years." Elizabeth responded.  
  
"Last two years." Will mumbled. Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Why?" He asked.  
  
"Well... when Barbossa made me wear that vile gown, it made me wonder why he would have a gown in stock, especially one in good shape, when there were no female pirates on board." Elizabeth began.  
  
"Ahh, so how does that explain the last two years?" Will asked.  
  
"I read up on the history of Barbossa, and the women he has captured. And he captured a girl once, and had her for five years, until she escaped, and became a pirate herself. And it said the last place she was known to be was here in Port Royal, two years ago." Elizabeth concluded.  
  
"Really? What was her name?" Will asked.  
  
"Kerrigan Dupree." Elizabeth responded.  
  
"That sounds familiar. I believe she came in for a sword... a special order. She wanted the blade 3 inches wide, and only 3 centimeters thick, with its length at a foot in a half. I remember her because that sword was, well, a pain in the butt to make." Will said.  
  
"Really? Did she look like a pirate?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Sort of. She was dressed in rags a bit.. not all fancy, and she had long hair in braids. I remember each braid was a different shade of blonde or brown." Will said.  
  
"Its amazing you remember this still, Will." She said.  
  
"Well, her order, and along with her hair, were hard to forget, alone." Will said, smiling.  
  
"I dont know why Im so intruiged by her. But now I know she WAS here... I just want to meet her. Its not every day you learn about a female pirate who once wore the clothes an evil pirate made you wear." She mumbled.   
  
Right then, her father came in.  
  
"Elizabeth, Will, I want you both to help barricade the windows. Tonight is supposed to be the worst storm of the century. Theres talk of a tornado. In fact, more than one. May God be with the sailors on sea tonight. We are leaving the Port open to anyone nearby who needs to hide from the Storm, and we are opening the guest rooms here for any sailors who come." He said.  
  
"Alright, coming Father." Elizabeth said, standing up, with Will following.  
  
An: Did you like it? I suck at first chapters. I like this a lot, though, for me. Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
